Harry Potter and the Curse of the Night
by Numbed from rejection
Summary: Harry Potter has finaly died of misery never to be seen again... or has he. New powers, gifts, friends, a new werewolf and and a vampire,oh my. Post GoF Pre OotP. Rating may go up. HARMONY
1. Prologue

All was quit on the benign street of Privet Drive, nothing to insinuate anything unusual. All the occupants of Privet Drive where having a peaceful sleep, that is, all but one Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter was despised by his relatives for his, what they call _freakiness. _He was lying in his bed with a sheen of perspiration on his face, having a dream, more like a nightmare. There was a two faced head turning into dust rushing towards him, a giant face with a 1000 year old serpent slithering out, Felling of sadness and despair with no happiness, a man cutting of his hand, a knife to his arm, a demonic creature rising from a pitch black cauldron, a flash of green light, a woman and a man falling to the ground motionless, another flash, a younger man lying life-less, then a colossal pain swept through his body. Harry's body jerked and with a primordial, agonizing screech he fell back into his bed, limp, until slowly the irregular rise and fall of his chest ceased, Harry Potter had traveled to the beyond never to be heard of again

A/N: Pleas read the next chapter before you stop reading it may hold a surprise for those of you who decide to stick around. I promise this will not be a complete Harry died, oh no we have to avenge him fic.


	2. A Prophesy Fulfilled

A/N: Thanks for staying wit me I promise you won't regret it (Gulp) I hope. Now on with the story. And thank you Jay-F and Olaf74 for being my first two reviewers, I really wasn't expecting to get feedback just a couple hours after I posted the story. Also this story will have many plot twist, and ignore some rules of the Harry Potter universe set up by JK, but pleas stay and give me suggestions

_

* * *

Harry's body jerked and with a primordial, agonizing screech he fell back into his bed, limp, until slowly the irregular rise and fall of his chest ceased, Harry Potter had traveled to the beyond never to be heard of again._

* * *

The residents of Privet Drive heard the scream from down the hall, the screams where quite often that summer. Not once had they bothered to check on Harry after a nightmare, only yelling at him to be quite or else storming into beat him if he did not stop. Of course this night wasn't any different then 

another, so no one knew Harry had past on to the great beyond, that is except one lone witch. Her name was Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger had secretly fancied Harry for years but knew she would never have him. After all she was just a bushy haired book worm and he was a celebrity, so instead she pretended to fancy Ron, pretending he was Harry. Little did she know that her dream of being his was possible, for they where soul mates destined to be together. By the fabric of magic and time, they where meant for each other. If they would have held each other they would find they fit like a puzzle, that they where so close they had bounded. At the same moment that the Boy-Who-Lived died she was releasing that same blood-curdling scream that let unconstrained woes and pains of the fact that that they had never told each other how they felt and never spent at least one night together, nor one kiss. At the end of the scream Mr. and Mrs. Granger burst into there daughters room crying out to there baby asking if she was all right. Her cheeks where tearstained and her eyes swollen with a lost look in her eyes as she replied,

"Something's wrong with Harry." then broke into a new wave of tears.

Dumbledore was a very old man, old enough to have become like Tome in his own sense. Dumbledore was just as big of a megalomaniac as Voldemort thinking he deserved all the power wanted. He was very manipulative man, he had manipulated many aspects of Harry's life and most would not consider him respectable enough to be around the members of humanity let a lone the next generation's youth, of course no one knew what he had done thorough his life due to some well Placed Avada Kedavra curses, and some fear and obliviation always helped. He was currently in his office sucking a particularly scrumptious lemon drop when Minerva McGonagall, the deputy head mistress Hogwarts, stormed into his room in and leaden way stood erect in front of his desk.

"Albus the Grangers just flooed us and said that there daughter was acting strangely, they would appreciate it if you came by." _Curse those mud-bloods I was just starting to get comfortable too!_

"Tell them I shall be right over." Dumbledore stood from his desk and looked at his monitoring wards to see if the brat would be fine when he dealt with the nuisance of the day and had a brief heart attack when saw that there was a solid red line in between the three zigzagging green ones. He quickly flooed Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin and ordered them to investigate and quickly went over to the grangers to see a distraught young witch at the table with a cup of tee being comforted by her parents and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, my dear Miss Granger to what do I owe the honor of a summoning this early in the morning?"

"Sir, there's something wrong with Harry," she said "I don't know how I know I just do. Pleas sir we have to see if he's ok." Hermione was starting to fall into pieces again.

"Do not worry child I to, felt the disturbance and have already sent some one to check up on him, now what do you say I get cup of tea and we can discuss how the school year went." the headmaster said in a grandfatherly voice but inside he was seething. How dare she interrupt him, to tell him something he already knew! _I will have to see what I can do about her next test I am sure she would be devastated if she got anything less then exceeds expectations, yes that would teach her well. _As soon as the tea had been served and he was once again comfy in front of a fire the fire turned emerald green and out stepped Moody, and Lupin both with tears in there eyes carrying something in a black sheet, set it on the table reverently. That was when he knew that it was it was there only hope of survival against Voldemort…Harry Potter. Hermione slowly removed the sheet from over Harry's face and let out another scream and promptly burst into another round of sobs expressing loneliness and guilt.

"Moody have the rest of the old crowd been rounded up?"

"Yes sir, we just finished last night."

"Good then bring them all her at once and bring the younger Weaslys with you." Moody left and in less then half an hour the kitchen was enlarged with a conference table in the middle surrounded by people. "My friends it has been to long, it is unfortunate though that we have to meet under such grave circumstances. As you all have been told Voldemort" Half of the room shudder or muffled screams, "has risen again and the blundering ministry refuses to acknowledge his existence. What you don't know how ever is that we are all now doomed. You see there was a prophesy made many years ago by one of our own. Her prediction was recorded and now is no longer possible." Dumbledore pulled a small Muggle recorder from his robes and pushed the play button. After a few moments a lovely voice rippled the air, almost singing the prophesy.

_He to be the one to be of the eternal light will rise as the summer moon falls like a lightning bolt across the sky_

_He who will lose all will overcome the two dark lords of modern times,_

_Shall find sanctuary in those he loves but will be scarred by them the most._

_The one will be the descendent of all wizards past and the predecessor of witches to come,_

_He shall be awoken as the summer moon falls or will fail and fall into the void for all eternity._

_The second fallen angle, he will be spoke of by many but feared by all._

_He will be intone with magic _beyond_ what any other being can hope to understand, the knowledge of the cosmos will be his to use or destroy as he wishes._

_He with the eternal light will rise as the summer moon falls or will fall as thunder after a storm._

The room burst into question at the end of the prophesy, but no one saw one Hermione Granger slip out of the room. She run to the park by her house where she silently wept until the sun graced the hill of which she was atop and muttered the last words of emotion before she swore she would never feel again. As the dawning light silhouetted her against the blazing sun behind her words would never be forgotten by the world.

"I will always love you Harry James Potter."

* * *

Harry felt like he had just been trampled by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs, and for good measure ran over by a bus. Harry slowly opened his eyes but had to immediately shut them after the light battered his sight. He delicately reached for his glasses but felt a hand grab his as someone put on his glasses. 

"Is he awake," some one screamed. Harry felt his like his head had split open and let out a soft but subtle moan as a vial was pressed against his mouth. His eyes slowly adjusted and he saw a woman standing above him. The women had ruby hair and looked like an angle against the light. Her nose was small and slender and her lips a deep crimson. Her eyes stood out against all other futures though, they where an emerald almost jade green, just like his.

"Mum, am I dead?"

"Not quite yet baby, now sleep and well explain everything in the mourning." and with those last words Harry felt the potion take effect and he feel into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	3. Sweet Merlin!

A/N: Hi I am sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy, and I am sorry that it's so short. I wanted it out by my birthday but alas it has come and passes. Enjoy then R&R pleas.

PS: Time in the Beyond moves faster than in the real world.

Harry Potter laid in a warm cozy bed snoring gently, an ethereal aura around his body. The soft golden glow surrounded his body moving like smoke around him. He slowly lifted his hand and rubbed his nose before resting silently again. Slowly a figure sneaked into the room, waved his wand and a water pale appeared above Harry. The man gingerly orchestrated his wand for a moment before he twisted and the contents of the pale fell upon the sleeping man.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry yelled before he quickly regained his composure and scanned the room for his wand before he realized that it wasn't there. Knowing he didn't have a wand he did the next best thing he could think of, he tackled the man and in the rolling about, grabbed his wand. Quickly training the wand on the man he kicked in over and pointed the wand at the mans heart. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"I told you not to wake him up that way James." An amused voice drifted from the doorway. Harry quickly pointed the wand at the door and what he saw made him gasp and sputter incoherent thoughts.

"Mum…how what when where why." Lilly and the man on the floor just smiled with tears in there eyes. "I-Is it r-r-really you?" Harry stuttered. Lilly shook her head. They quickly gathered around in a group hug and stayed that way for what seemed for hours, tears down there faces and smiles on tugging there lips.

"How have you been son?" James asked.

"You means besides the hell I have been bringing to the world, horrid." They where slowly making there way down stairs hand in hand when Harry fell down the stairs before his parents could grab him.

"Harry!" James and Lilly yelled as they ran down the stairs. Clutching his scar he crawled over to couch and curled into a fetal position moaning in agony.

"Harry, what's wrong baby?" His mother asked. "Harry?" Harry felt a cool hand on his forehead and moaned when it moved away. "James he's burning up we need to get some one to help."

"Do you think _He _would help us?"

"I don't see why not, he wanted to see him later any ways. Quick go get him, Hurry."

'Harry Potter Dead!' That's what the head line in front of her screamed. Hermione Granger sat with a large photo album in front of her and a box of tissues by her side.

A large owl flew through the open window next to her an gently dropped a thin letter on her lap. She opened it and quickly read it hoping to distract herself but only sending herself into another fit of sobs.

Hermione Granger:

First off, the goblins wish to send condolences for your loss. There will be a will reading for one Harry James Potter on the first of August at 3:00. Pleas be dressed formally for the reading. Refreshments will be given to those in attendance afterwards.

With Sorrow,

Og IcePick

Will and Trust Manager, Gringotts

Hermione remembered that day like it was yesterday. It had been one of the worst days of her life.

Flashback

Hermione was in the back seat of a new Ministry car on her way to pick up Harry with Ron and Mr. Weasly. The lime green BMW pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive and Hermione went and politely knocked on the door. A large beefy man opened the door and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, we don't want any girl scout cookies." He said closing the door. Hermione knocked again and waited for him to open it. "I thought I told you I didn't want and cookies." He snapped and tried to close the door again but Hermione held it open with her foot.

"Im not selling cookies, I am her to get Harry."

"BOY, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW." Harry walked down the stairs, and seeing Hermione brushed past uncle ignoring the spluttering of his uncle and got in the car.

"Why did you want to go to Diagon Ally today Harry? We don't even have our list yet." Ran said as Harry buckled up.

"I need to make a will and I want you two to be my witnesses to it." Harry replied.

End Flashback

"Shush, he's waking up" James said to Lilly." Harry awoke to see his parents with another man behind them. At his questioning look his parents told him the man was.

"Sorry Harry, This is Merlin." Harry's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened to size of dinner plates.

"Merlin as in _GREAT _Merlin," he parents smiled and nodded. Merlin had a disturbing twinkle in eyes at Harry's stunned disbelief. It was just to much for him to be ill, meet his parents, be ill again, and meet Merlin all in the same day. "BLOODY HELL!" he hollered before promptly fainting.

So what do think, good, bad, horrid. Pleas review, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. I know there isn't a lot of action yet but this just my foundation, pleas be patient with me. Also I am looking for a beta so if any one wants to volunteer pleas do, I am terrible at catching my own mistakes.

-Bleach


	4. The Curse of the Night

A/N: Sirius is allowed into the wills and inheritance department because he is Harry's guardian and Gringotts does not fall under Ministry jurisdiction due to the last Goblin Rebellion.

* * *

A brown haired girl slowly walked up the marble stairs if Gringotts, an immature looking red head by her side. As she reached the top she turned to the side and saw a black door with gold lettering that read 'Wills and Inheritance'. _Well this is it she thought, _As a single tear ran down her cheek. The red head opened the door and they slowly made there way to a goblin secretary and asked for there appointment. She led them down a narrow hall to a door that had Icepick written on the front in a flowing script, and into a dark room that had a conference table and tissues all around. They took the only seat available at the end of the table as they where the last to arrive. The mood was somber as a wizened old goblin entered and sat at the head of the table. 

"Before we begin the reading of the last will and testament of Harry James Potter I, along with the rest of the Gringotts staff would like to offer our condolences. The few who worked with him respected him not only because of his wealth but also his respect towards us and other magical creatures." With that said he began to read a scroll that was on his left. "As I call your name pleas right you name on this parchment," He pulled out a black piece of parchment and a black quill (You guessed it!) and began to pass it around the table. "The Weasly family," They signed there names as the names cut into the back of there hands and wrote in blood, "Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Armos Diggory, and Sirius Black." After they had all signed the paper and nothing untoward happened he set a red piece of parchment that had an H shaped ruin on the table out of which rose a sliver translucent Harry.

* * *

James had already awoken Harry and he was rattling of question before he was even to his feet. 

"Merlin's beard, how do YOU know HIM?" He asked pointing to Merlin. "Why am I here? Why would he want to talk to me? How the hell-"

"Calm down Harry." Merlin said raising his hand in a stalling gesture.

"Don't you tell me to bloody calm-"

"Harry James Potter! How dare you talk to your ancestor that way you," She faltered off as she took in his stunned face, "Harry why do you look so surprised? Didn't you know?" Harry shook his head and her mother look like she was about to have a tantrum. "Tell us what you do know Harry." She demanded and Harry began to tell her the little he knew about his history. At the end all three adults looked like they could kill with a glance.

"You mean no one told you about your heritage? Where did they put you before then? With Sirus?"

"No," Harry whispered quietly "He put me with the Dursleys." You could have heard a pin drop in the silence, then it was shattered as his mothers voice boomed throughout the room.

"HE PUT YOU WITH THAT WRETCHED WITCH! HOW DARE HIM! THAT DECITFUL, POMPUSE, OVERBEARING, SINFULL SNAKE OF A MAN!" Merlin and James started to add their thoughts to. When that was finished Merlin looked at Harry and stood up. "In that case Harry I think it is time for a little history lesson. "Fist to tell you some of the most influential people in history you are related to. Well for starters there's me and the four founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and last but certainly not least Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

The translucent Harry quickly rose above the parchment and looked at all of those assembled and began to speak. 

"I here by swear that I am of sound body and mind as of the recording of this testament yada yada yada, alright lets get this show on the road shall we," There was a watery smile from every ones faces' but a sixteen year old read head and an aged and decrepit old man whose faces looked uncaring, almost bored. "Now for what you have all been waiting for the give away of my stuff, But alas I am sorry to say that I have more to ramble on about. First, I want you to take snake face down. He will not rest until he takes over the world and even in my death I will be fighting him and I expect you lot to do the same. Second if I see you any time soon I will kill you I do not want to see any of you in long time so," The Harry took a large breath. "STAY OUT OF MY AFTER LIFE FOR A LONG TIME! Some more then others." He gave pointed look at Dumbledore. "I love you all but I don't want you here with me. Now that is out of the way to Dumbledore I left some dragon dung to be put in your office as soon as this is said. Now go fuck yourself you basterd" Miss Weasly gasped at his language along with many others. "You see I had ages to think about my life and I realized something, all I have ever been was your little puppet. First you let Voldemort in to Hogwarts, then you do nothing to stand up for me when every one thought me Slytherin's heir, You then let my godfather rot in Azkaban, but you had to know about Wormtail seeing as you cast the Fidelius charm. That wasn't even the half of it but what realy tops it is you made me compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. How cold the greatest wizard of the age not know that a wizarding contract can be overlooked if all parties are in agreement." By now Harry's face had become feral and hate filled. "Get out Dumbledore, get out and stop Voldy then maybe you will have done enough for forgiveness."

Dumbledore looked furious and he looked even angrier as two goblins came and tugged at his elbow to get him moving. Dumbledore opened his mouth to object but closed it when he saw the look in the recordings eyes and the loathing on Icepick's face.

The recording took on a cheerful disposition and began to tell the others what they had received. "To all in attendance I leave one-eighth of my vault and a letter for all of you."

"That's all!" Ron cried out.

"Ronald Weasly how dare you!" Mrs. Weasly hollered "I thought he was your friend."

"That monster my friend! How could I be friends with something that put me in danger every time I turned around? All he was good for was money and attention."

"I agree he was just a liability. If we didn't need him for the prophecy then I would have just left him at the Dursleys, and before he left for the summer I performed Legilimency on him and found indications of going dark." Dumbledore said just before he was out the door.

"He would never do that Albus!" Mrs. Weasley argued,

"Please Molly, I saw his thoughts and some of them involved killing your family." _That woman is too easy to manipulate. All I have to do is bring in her family, modify her thoughts and she'll do what ever I tell her to._

"Of course you're right Albus. I don't know what I was thinking you would never lie about something like that." Mrs. Weasley agreed as every one else nodded their agreement.

"How can you all say that? I thought you where his friends, his family!" She whispered to the room, "Why now Dumbledore. If you had thought he didn't have a chance then why did you not train him? Why leave him with those DAMN DURSLEY!" Her voice had gradually rosin as she spoke.

"Becausese my dear, I wanted him to have as much of a normal childhood as possible."

"Yes I see how leaving him with an abusive family would make him normal, or a letting a madman hunt him down," The sarcasm was oozing on her face and dripping from her words. "You are a terrible man. Now GET OUT!" She screamed letting. Every one sent her a scathing glare as Dumbledore left the room.

"Nice 'Moine. I see—"

"Go to hell you jerk." She replied chillingly "I don't want any thing to do with you people, what is wrong with all of you? Whose next? Ron, Ginny, me? Well I wont be apart of it. Now, please Icepick continue with the reading." Hermione said.

"Very well, all of the money should be available in a few hours. All that is left is the letter." Icepick reached behind him and pulled out a few envelopes and passed them out.

_

* * *

Dear Mr. Diggory:_

_I know it is strange that I would ask you to be at the reading of my will but before I tell you what is about I would like to say I am sorry for getting Cedric killed. For that I can never forgive myself. I am having money put in your vault as a token of my sorrows that you had to go through this because of me._

_With sincere apologies_

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

Dear Weasleys:_

_Thank you for giving the love and care I never had even though I did not disserve them. You have been my family for as long as I can remember. Pleas know that I always loved you._

_With love,_

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

Dear Sirius:_

_You always knew how to make me laugh. When you where telling me stories I would always fell like I finally had a dad. I am forever in your debt Sirius._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione was just about to open the letter when it unfolded it self and another Harry hovered above it reading the letter to her. 

_Dear Hermione:_

_You will never know how much I looked to you when I needed help and more. oNow Hermione go get that red head of yours, but before you do just listen to me. Hermione, no one has ever had such an impact on my life then you. From the moment I saw you I knew you where something special, something more. _The Harry got on his knees and looked at Hermione with loving eyes. _Hermione you are special beyond belief and I have to tell you even if it is only in a letter. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and nothing, no amount of time, not the power that be, nothing can change that. _

_From the depths of my heart,_

_Harry James Potter_

There where tears in her eyes as the Harry faded and she was left with just a letter.

* * *

"What? But how?" Harry spluttered 

"Harry, I am the first wizard. And the founders are my descendents. Godric married Helga and Salazar married Rowena. Since that time they have had only on child. Eventually you mother of and father met and had you the first person to have all of our blood."

"So mum isn't a muggle-borne?" Harry questioned.

"No her family has been squibs since the second generation of the Godric-Helga line. Now Harry we really must meet the others and start you training."

"Training Harry squeaked!"

"Yes, now come along. We only have a day to train you."

"A day!"

"Oh yes. Silly me I forgot to tell you that time in the beyond moves faster then the real world. Every day here is a year."

**

* * *

A/N:** **I do not fell the need to document Harry's training all at once. Instead I will use flash back to show relevant parts of his training.**

* * *

Hermione was in a state of shock. Harry had loved her. She had always thought she could never have him but there he was in a letter declaring his undying love for her. It was just to much. They where slowly making there way down the marble steps of Gringgots when they heard dozens of cracks go through the air. Every one looked from what they where doing and soon there was a mob of people screaming trying to get towards the exits. There in the middle of the ally were over two dozen people dressed in black with skeleton masks. The Second War had begun. Quickly Hermione sent a stunning spell at the closest death eater and heard a satisfying thump as he fell to the ground. She ducked a few spells headed her way and shot a cutting curse at another man before she was hit in the back with a stunning spell by Molly and portkeyed away to safety.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the attack at the ally and Hermione was just starting to wake. She looked out the window and saw she was at the Burrow late at night. She quietly crept down the stairs and entered the kitchen. 

"What happened?" She asked Mrs. Weasley then her memory caught up with her. "Why did you stun me?" She almost screeched.

"Because we don't know what side you're on." She said, "You sympathize with Harry so Albus said you had to have been going dark to."

"I thought so you blind idiot." I'm leaving good by she said as she waked out the door to use her cell to get a ride home to her house.

* * *

There was shimmer in the air as Harry materialized. Felling dizzy he quickly cast an intoxication spell on him self and turned around. Not a good idea. He was in the center of a soon to start vampire-werewolf territorial battle. Harry tried to apparate but it didn't work. Harry groaned as he saw the werewolves charge forward. 

"Great." He muttered as he took aim with his hand. "Lupinus perditor." He whispered as a silver pike shot from his hand. Jumping to the left before a vampire could grab him, and throwing another spell up into the air as he closed his eyes "Aduro lamia." A miniature sun shot from his wand and held itself in the sky making the vampires skins' begin to burn. Harry opened his eyes to see a vampire approaching him. He quickly threw a fist to his face and a round house to its side. Quickly shooting a volley of spells in to the werewolf's who where clumped together eating the flesh from the dead or dying vampires he was extreamly nervous all of a sudden. "Lupinus perditor maximus." This time instead of one spike, dozens shot from his ;hand killing all but one lone wherewolf. It quickly charged him. Harry was already having enough trouble with the vampire and as such didn't notice the werewolf until it was too late. He was pushed against the wall as the both creatures pounced on him. He felt fangs biting his neck and a sharp teeth gnawing on his torso. Harry was just conscious enough to realize the he could apparate again and went to the only place he knew was safe, the shrieking shack; leaving the werewolf and vampire to duke it out. Harry didn't care, he was cursed. He would never be welcomed in wizarding society. It was bad enough when you where just a vampire or werewolf, but both and a celebrity that every one thought dead. He could already fell the changes being made to his body the lengthening of his canine teeth, the wolfish mindset in the back of his mind, but worse then that he could already feel the despair of abandonment he would be in.

**

* * *

A/N: What do you think? We finaly find out what the curse of night is and what was going on with Merlin and Harry. Review please even if it is just a good job.**

**Thanks,  
**

**Bleach**


	5. A Sunny Day

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long but life has been really busy. Please review it helps tremendously. Now on a less pleasant matter. If you are going to leave a review don't tell me you are going to delete me from your favorites. I could care less. I do this because I like to read. Not only that but for those of you who haven't written your own fanfiction maybe you should try cause its harder then it looks. So don't threaten me or tell me that my story is bad because I don't care.

A decrepit looking man slowly hobbled up the stairs to Gringotts. Reaching the top and walking through a black door with gold trimmings he quickly moved to a goblin.

"Goblin, I have business to attend to with the Potter account manager," The man snarled as he fingered his wand.

"Do you have an appointment?" The goblin asked hostilely. The man gave a negative and the goblin began to berate him for wasting his time when the man bent down and snarled in his ear.

"How much do you value your life, goblin? Get me an appointment or ill see to it that it ends painfully soon," The goblin just then noticed that the wand was pointed at his midsection as he began to lead the man down a hall to the right. Soon they reached a large door that seemed to go on forever. The door was of the blackest marble that it would swallow you up and never let you out. On it the Potter crest stood blazing like the sun.

Walking up he quickly rapped on the door several times until it opened and a wizened old goblin answered.

"Come in, Come in my dear boy! There is so little to discuss and so much time," The goblin had just started to walk with the man in tow when he stopped "Strike that flip it. Now come along Mr. Potter," The mans eyes immediately became sheets of ice and he swiftly raised his finger and pointed it at the goblin. Griphook the door had said.

"I'm warning you, if you make one wrong move I won't hesitate to kill you," Harry snarled. Griphook just laughed before he began to speak.  
"Please Mr. Potter, if I had meant to harm you I would not have waited so long. Now please put your finger down; you look like an idiot with your finger pointed like that," _Damn_, Harry thought, _I need to get a wand and soon. _Letting his hand drop he plopped into an empty chair and began to stretch, but still kept his guard up.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked calmly while looking for a way out incase things took a turn for the worse.

"The wards on my office allow me to see through glamour's," The goblin chuckled.

"I see," Was all Harry said "What is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well first of all it would seem that your parents will has now been executed and you are the heir to their family, receiving everything they owned,"

"How did you know I was alive?" Harry asked threateningly.

"Gringotts has far more advanced life-monitoring spells then your pitiful excuse for a ministry does. We knew that you would eventually come back, but in following your parents will we did not disclose this information and said you had died,"

"Wait! My parents knew this would happen!"

"It would appear so. Now may I ask what other business you may have?" after several mints of Harry processing this information Griphook was starting to get amused "Flies Mr. Potter flies. Now do you have any other business" Griphook asked after Harry closed his mouth.

"Yes, I would like to test for my right to heirs of other families by either blood or magic." As he said this Griphook's eyes widened. It was rare and very dangerous to test this way.

"You do understand that if you are not chosen for a family you could die, correct?"

"Yes, I know."

"Very well then," He left only to return with a two pieces of parchment and a knife. "I need you to cut your palms and place them on these two pieces of parchment until they are filled with your blood." After waiting a few mints before the two parchments were soaked there was a flash and the papers became golden with silver script appearing on the front. Griphook took the papers carefully as if they were glass before dropping them in shock. Harry, thinking there was something wrong, quickly snatched the papers and began to read.

**Heir test for Harry James Potter**

**Potter Line by blood**

**Hufflepuff Line by blood**

**Gryffindor Line by blood**

**Evan Line by blood**

**Ravenclaw Line by blood**

**Slytherin Line by blood**

**Merlin Line by blood**

**Rosewood Line by magic**

**Malfoy Line by magic**

**Grindelwald Line by magic**

**Dumbledore Line by magic**

Harry dropped the paper in shock. He was a heir to over five different bloody lines!

"Griphook their has to have been a mistake! I can't be related to this many family's." Harry all but yelled.

"Mr. Potter there has been no mistake. You are know Harry James Evan-Merlin-Rosewood-Dumbledore-Potter in full. I will escort you to your vaults in just a moment, if that is what you wish." He then wrote down a few notations before standing up. "If you will follow me, please."

"I would prefer to go to the Potter family vault today, and explore the others at another time. I would also like to know if there is a way to make purchases without keeping a large amount of gold on my person, and if it will work in the muggle world."

"That can be arranged Mister Potter. For a fee of course," He grinned and snapped his fingers. A small card appeared hovering over his fingers. "I trust you are familiar with a credit card?"

A few hours later, Harry was a few galleons poorer and one familiar richer. Thanking about his new familiar brought a smile to his face, even as he noticed the way his canine teeth began to get a bit sharper, nearing the end of his transformation. He would have to get out of the sunlight for now until he knew how his body would react to it.

FLASHBACK

Harry walked to the back of the vault. Not really knowing what he was headed for, but hearing call from something. As he passed through a set of doors that were surrounded by two columns of dragons he saw a large area full of eggs. Looking around he saw a large tome on a pedestal that, after further inspection had a list of all the creatures in the room and what their properties were. Along with this was a letter that was sitting on top of it. Picking it up he began to read and felt tears fall down his face.

_Our dear Harry_

_Harry, our son, if you are reading this then it means the worst has come and we are dead. Please do not feel sorry for us. You will se us sooner then you expect. In this room are millions of creatures, some magical some normal. Every Potter is brought here at the age of fifteen to receive his familiar. Listen to your feelings, they will guide you. No one knows what their familiar will be until it hatches. Follow your instincts, Harry. They won't lead you astray._

_With our love,_

_Lily and James Potter, your parents_

END FLASHBACK

He then stalked out and looked at the sun.

It was getting high in the sky and his skin was starting to itch. Walking down the ally towards the leaky cauldron he was getting more worried as he saw a crowd in the way. He began to push through it until he was in the almost half way through, nut in the center was the one person he really didn't want to see (barring Voldemort); Ronald Weasly


End file.
